dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario vs Mickey Mouse
Pichu4Smash5 Mario vs Mickey Mouse is episode 3 of Pichu4Smash5!'s DBX's. Description These two fighters are as iconic as iconic gets. Who will win? Pre Fight Mickey Mouse was talking to Goofy and Donald when he was suddenly teleported to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mickey looks around confused. Mickey: Where the heck am I? Mickey turns around and sees Mario just standing there menacingly. Mario: How did you get here? Mickey: I have no clue I was talking to my friends when I was suddenly transported here... Mario: You must be one of Bowser's new minions. I'm gonna have to take you down. Mickey: If that's the way your gonna play it then bring it on! Mickey pulls out his Keyblade as Mario gets prepared to throw a fire ball. Here we Goooooooo! Mario throws the fire ball but Mickey dodges it and jumps over to Mario and tries to down thrust his Keyblade into his head. Mario catches the Keyblade while Mickey's holding it and swings him around and throws him into a toads house. Mickey climbs to the top of the toads house and and points his Keyblade at Mario. Mickey: It's over Mario, I have the high ground. Mario starts running to Peaches Castle as Mickey jumps from house to house shooting magic from his Keyblade. Mario dodges all of them but one catching him off guard. Mario face plants to the ground. Mickey jumps off a toads house and prepares to strike Mario with his Keyblade. In a blink of and eye Mario rolls over right before Mickey can strike him with his Keyblade. Mickey: Now you made me mad! In a fit of rage mickey starts shooting multiple magic spells out of his Keyblade. Mario uses his cape and reflects them back towards him. Mickey jumps high in the air and avoids all the magic spells. Mario picks up a toad house and throws it at Mickey. While in the air Mickey slices through the toad house and lands safely right near Mario. Mickey holds up his Keyblade but Mario grabs it and throws it to the side. The two icons begin a fist fight. Mickey tries to punch Mario but Mario ducks under his fist and kicks him. Mickey gets pushed backwards but gets up seconds later to slap Mario in the face. Mario grabs Mickey by the stomach and throws him into a tree snapping it in half. Mickey lays there in a bloody mess with broken legs and arms. Mario walks over holding a boulder. Mario: Any last words? Mickey: Yes, have you ever heard the tragedy of Darth Plag---- Mario drops the boulder on Mickeys head killing him. Mario then flies off to rescue his Girlfriend Peach. Results The winner is Mario! |-|Skyblazero= Mario vs Mickey Mouse is an episode of DBX, featuring Mario from Super Mario Bros and Mickey Mouse from the eponymous series Interlude Nintendo vs. Disney!, that famous icon of cartoons and video games will win?. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX!. Pre-Fight Mario walked in a city, until he saw Mickey. Mickey: Okay, it's time to see who is most popular!. Mario. Let's a go!. HERE WE GO!!! Fight Mario and Mickey gave each other kicks and fists, until Mario knocked Mickey down with an uppercut. Mickey then gets up and took out his Keyblade, so Mario pulled out his Ultra Hammer. Mickey: Let's do it!. Both hitt their weapons several times, until Mickey disarms Mario's Ultra Hammer. Mario: Mamma mia!. Mickey: Ha, ha! Mario quickly managed to pick it up, but Mickey tried to cut Mario with the Keyblade, but Mario dodges the cuts. Mickey: Stopza! The time froze and Mickey gave a couple of cuts to Mario with his Keyblade and the time returned to normal. Mario now quite hurt hits Mickey to the side to recoverer a little and sees Mickey shoot a lot of magic attack from his Keyblade. Mickey: Take this!. Mario dodges all the magic attacks, except the last one that caued Mario to fall to the ground. Mickey: It's time to finish this! Mickey tried to kill Mario with his Keyblade, but quickly Mario caught the sword and took it out of Mickey's hands, stabbed it with the mouse and kicked it away. Mickey: Oh no!. Mickey decided to take out the Magic Brush and Mickey tried to melt Mario with the Magic Brush, who bent down to dodge him. Mickey: Oh, come on!. Mickey pulled out a gun and tried to shoot Mario who dodged all the bullets, but Mickey took out a rapier and with the rapier cut Mario. Mickey: Ha, ha, take tha- Mario hit Mickey in the face, sending the mouse to a wall. Angry Mickey took out his Lightsaber and used the force to push Mario to a wall. Mickey: Die! Mickey tries to stab Mario with his Lightsaber, but Mario kicks him aside, managing not to be stabbed. Mickey: This started to get annoying! Mickey transforms into Super Mickey and tried to hit Mario, who became Metal Mario. Mario: Let's a go!. Both gave each other blows and kicks until their forms were finished. Both: Oh no!. Mickey came out of the cartoon and flipped the frames of the camera, causing Mario to go into the air and fall to the floor several times, until Mickey returned to the cartoon and he put on the Sorcerer's Hat. Mickey: It's time to finish this!. Mickey created monsters plant to attack Mario, who shot them fireballs burning the monsters, while Mickey flies up. Mario decides to transform into Star Mario and alternates it with the Wing Cap. Mario: Let's a go! Mario flies up and shoots fireballs at Mickey, who also shoots him fireballs, until Mario burns Mickey's hat and Mario loses his power. Both: Oh no!. They both ended up landing on the ground. Both: It's time to finish this! Mario and Mickey hit and kicked, until Mario kicked the mouse, knocking him down. Mario: It's time to finish this! Mario took out his Ultra Hammer, crushing Mickey's head creating a pool of blood. "K.O." Mario: Yahoo... I'm the winner!. Results The winner of this DBX is: Mario |-|Oofman789= The face of Video Ganes battles the Face of Cartoons. Only one well be able to tell the story. Intro NO RULES!!!! JUST BLOODSHED!!!!! DBX DBX Mario was walking down a road until finding disney world. Mario: Let'sa go Mario looked up to see Goofy and Donald land on the ground blasting Mario back a little. Steam came out of Mario's head then he jumped on Goofy and kick Donald at a garbage can. Mario turned around to see a energy ball infront of him blasting him away. Maeo got up. Mickey: You think you can walk on my property and hurt my friends. Now is your end. Mickey pulled out his paintbrush as Mario pulled out his mellet. HERE WE GOOO!!!!! Mickey starting splashing thinner at Mario who dodged and threw a fire ball at Mickey who flipped over it. Mario dashed at Mickey kicking him in the head. Mickey lumped on the ground. Mickey got up and put away his paintbrush to use the keyblade. Mario and Mickey starting clashing weapons until Mickey used ice freezing Mario. Mickey then cut right thru the ice cube. Mario broked out the ice cube and and swung at Mickey who ducked and kicked Mario in the nuts. Mario: Oof! Mickey then used stopza with the keyblade. Mickey charged up energy blasts that were fire and thumder also light. Mickey shot it at Mario. It was a giant hole in the ground. Mickey looked in it to see just a hat. Mickey cheered until a kicking from the back send him falling into the hole. Mario pulled out the fire flower and the feather. Mickey got up and putted on his Socrerer Hat. Mickey started shooting small energy balls at Mario who threw fire balls at it and jumped at Mickey. Mickey: Uh-Oh Mario pulled out his mellet smacking Mickey repeatedly until smashing Mickey thru the ground. Mario released his final smash hitting Mickey who survived. Mario pulled out a Soccer Ball and kicked at Mickey who dodged but got suddenly smacked with the mellet hard enough to make him knocked out. Mario puts away his mellet as Goofy and Donald picked Mickey up bringing him to the castle. Mario walks out of Disney World and jumped in a pipe. Results This DBX winner is........Mario Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Male Vs Male Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Mickey And Friends Vs Mario Category:Skyblazero Category:Oofman's new DBX